Vaporized drugs are commonly administered to treat patients in a home, hospital, or other healthcare facilities. Typically atomized sprays are used for over the counter medications. However, these solutions do not reach far beyond the nasal cavity and may leak medicine during periods of storage.
In addition, the patient's vitals, such as temperature, blood oxygen levels, blood pressure, respiration, etc., may need to be monitored periodically typically using one or more additional instruments. For example, additional instruments for obtaining vitals of a patient include blood pressure cuffs, thermometers, SO2 measurement devices, blood tests, etc. Often, multiple instruments must be brought to a patient's room by a caretaker and the measurements collected by each instrument. This monitoring process can be time consuming, inconvenient and is not always continuous. It may also disrupt sleep of the patient. The measurements of the vitals must then be manually recorded into the patient's electronic medical record.
As such, there is a need for an improved system and method that includes a non-invasive, continuous health monitoring system that can be used in combination with an atomized drug delivery system.